zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 33
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Please add the battle participants in alphabetical order. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Four Giants vs. Din, Nayru, and Farore I know this got the boot last time but hell im suggesting it again anyway. I just want to see how this fight of biblical poportions would turn out.00:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC)FourGiants34 : : NO. UNORIGIONAL. INSANELY ONE SIDED. Then again, we did allow "Hyrule vs Termina". That was even worse than this. but still, NO. Mahboirrelroll : : First off, only one on one matches... so far. Second, check your spelling. Third, don't add to the top of the list just to get attention. Forth, its kinda one sided. Not trying to be mean, just truthful. Dark Ridley 00:19, 24 February 2009 (UTC) : :Its against the rules to post two suggestions in 2 weeks so this is gonna get deleted : : Dark Ridley pretty much said it all. Also, it's not against the rules at all to post two suggestions in two weeks. Only restrictions are that you can't suggest the same one two weeks in a row and that you can't suggest two suggestions in one week. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC) : :Still against the rules thoDarkest-Link123 04:28, 24 February 2009 (UTC) : : No, this isn't breaking any rules. It was last suggested over a week ago, and FourGiants34 hasn't made any other suggestions this week. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:54, 24 February 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry, I didnt mean to cause so much trouble, I thought you had to post a new suggestion at the top, I must have klost track of time beacuse I thought it had been to weeks since I posted a last suggestion, I can take down if it would be for the best though.14:06, 24 February 2009 (UTC)FourGiants34 : :Wasnt this posted last week? : : I pretty much already knew for a fact that this wasn't suggested last week, but just to satisfy you, I checked the archives. This was suggested in Archive 29, two weeks ago. This does not break any rules and does not need to be deleted. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:27, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Cucco vs. Pig The battle of the seemingly cute, harmless animals that display their incredible feats of power (i.e. they call in the swarms and obliterate Link) when Link slashes them too much. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:36, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : poultry against pork. either way after the fight there shall be a great feast--Twilitlink 05:33, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Sure, oughta be a fun fight. --AuronKaizer( ) 07:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : :Pig stands no chance, the cucco are the epitome of awesomeness. Dialask77 21:38, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : :Probably the only good fight that has been suggested. Oddball464 15:22, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : :Shark surfing. You'd think it was a good idea, but... Sincerely, Watcher : : Boring and 1 sidedDarkest-Link123 15:21, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : Fun, but this Kind of seems similar to Cucco vs. Cow, and I'm pretty sure Cucco will win. Solar flute [[Darknut#The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap|Darknut (The Minish Cap)]] vs. Phantom Guardian Battle of the Dark Knights who serve their even darker lords. Dark Ridley 03:43, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : i don't know they just seem too similar--Twilitlink 05:34, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Man, this one is pretty good. --AuronKaizer( ) 07:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Hmmm...I like Darknuts, and I like Phantom Guardians. So what's not to like about this battle? --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 14:33, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : I get the feeling that Darknut will win, but I'm not sure about that, so I'll stay neutral. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:02, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : sorry but i really dont know how this would work, cuz its virtually impossible to kill the Phantoms : :First of all, sign your vote. Secondly, it's not that hard to kill Phantoms. I mean, at first you can't kill them, but you can stun them pretty easily. After you get the Phantom Sword, they're really easy to kill, as long as you plan out your moves properly. Finally, this isn't about which one would win in a fight, but which one you like better, so it doesn't matter if they're virtually impossible to kill or not. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 22:12, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Bellum is maybe the dumbest Zelda villain (come on- an aquatic plant oh and its covered in EYEBALLS), while Vaati is the depressed offspring of a GBA link cable and a *gasp* mediocre Zelda game. Both of their knights are excruciatingly bland characters. Portal-Kombat only the phantom sword can kill them which dark knuts dont have but dark knuts are most likey more popular then phantoms Oni Dark Link Big Octo vs. Gyorg Pair Battle of the many-eyed creatures, both of which are based off of ocean creatures.--[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|Slayer]] 04:02, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : It's the kracken vs the devil ray sounds fun--Twilitlink 05:29, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Sure, it sounds good enough for me! --Auron'Kaizer( ) 07:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : This sounds like a great fight. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:04, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : I like it, but I don't like like it. Sincerely, Watcher : : I already know who I'm going to vote for :) Portal-Kombat : : dont see why you dont like it watcher. i mean you are watcher (im not insulting anyone btw) Oni Dark Link : :Im not a fan of 2D only fights.....dont kill meDarkest-Link123 14:56, 27 February 2009 (UTC) : :Ummm....the Big Octo is 3-D. I think you are thinking of the Big Octorok from MC. The Big Octo is from WW and is basically a giant squid that tries to swallow Link when he gets close enough. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 20:11, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Orca vs. Rusl The two people who taught Link much of what he knows with a sword.--Twilitlink 05:37, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Awesome, I'd love to see this. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 07:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Man, this is awesome. The only way it could be more awesome is if we threw in the happy mask salesman somehow. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 14:26, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : It's not that interesting, but it's a good enough fight. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:17, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Most interesting hereDarkest-Link123 15:23, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : Once again, I already know who I'm going to vote for :) Portal-Kombat : :I want to see it just so I'd see who everyone would vote for. I'm not even sure who I'd vote for. '''Metroidhunter32 01:59, 25 February 2009 (UTC) : : There is somebody like this in almost every Zelda game (oshus, orca, Navi, etc.), plus I don't think Rusl taught him how to use a sword, it was Malo and the Hero's Shade. Solar flute Happy Mask Salesman vs. Postman Not counting Tingle, possibly the two most annoying characters in the games. This is gonna be an annoyingness contest.--DLSully1218 : : The happy mask salesman isn't truly annoying, he is mysterious. His air of mystery would cause him to be a shoe-in for winning. Dialask77 21:36, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Whoa, there. There are people out there that like them, and it's really insulting to say that they're both annoying as if everybody thinks so. Plus, I actually can't think of anybody that thinks that the Happy Mask Salesman is annoying, and most people just think the Postman is weird, not annoying (well, the one in Twilight Princess is kind of weird in some people's opinions...I've never heard anybody say anything bad about any other ones). So not only is this somewhat offensive to certian people, it's not a very good fight in general, because, not counting that you personally think that they're both annoying, they have no relation. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:04, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : How dare you insult these two! If I was allowed a longer name, these two would have been in it. The Happy Mask Salesman is one of my favourite characters, along with the zany and awkward postman. I love his little tunes in Twilight Princess. Mrs.MikauShadLink 16:13, 22 February 2009 : : Actually if it was the happy mask salesmen from Oot/OoA vs postman then it could be an actual fight, not because they are annoying but becuase they both serve side quest roles. Dialask77 02:17, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : There's something annoying here alright, but it ain't the fight...I'll leave it to your imagination! --AuronKaizer( ) 02:23, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : By using that rule, we could pit Kafei and Biggoron against each other, just because they're both part of side quests. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:47, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm...that isn't a bad idea. I am seeing it one-sided towards kafei because you play as him,, but on the other hand biggoron is exceedingly popular, and a lot of people didn't like kafei...or was that sarcasm? Dialask77 20:38, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : Yes, that was sarcasm. My point was that pitting two characters against each other just because they're both part of side quests makes for very random fights, since most characters have no relation beyond that (such as Kafei and Biggoron). I mean, yeah, it might be fairly even, but my point was that the fight would be random and uninteresting, not that it would be one-sided. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:52, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : The postman from TP was voted 2006's Dork of the year in 2006, in the same boat as the rapper from wii music : : Oh, I see, you're one of those people that reads about what the "experts" say and then assumes that that's what everybody thinks. That explains a lot. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:39, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : Some people are like that. I personally do the opposite of what they say most of the time. If reviews say a movie rocks, I probably won't see it. If they say it sucks, I figure it might be worth watching. Dialask77 22:49, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : HMS could be series most powerful and mysterious character ever, whether or not he's good, evil, both, or neither. Also, Postman in Twilight Princess is cool because he fought through the Cave of Ordeals and made it past the knights at the end! Portal-Kombat : : How did he not piss you off? also it was possible to kill him in TP : : He did not "piss me off" because, unlike you, I actually have a life that I spend enjoying the game rather than trying to find annoying qualities in characters. Also, it is absolutely not possible to kill him, and saying nonsensical things that are obviously not true speaks very badly of you and makes it very difficult to sway other people to agree with you. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:17, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Deku Scrub vs. Korok You could say I'm a sucker for the golden oldies, but I was just looking at the archives, and this one looked interesting, so I say it deserves another chance. Anyways, it involves two little woodland, magical people. It may not win, but hey, who says it won't? Sincerely, Watcher : : Two human-sized wood creatures that live in forests and have Deku leaves. Sounds better than a majority of these suggestions, no offense. Mahboirrelroll : : Hmm, could be interesting. Don't really know who'd win...at first glance, anyway. --AuronKaizer( ) 03:20, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : hmm. what do you know i was just thinking of this one too--Twilitlink : : I still don't think it's really that original, but it's an ok fight, I guess. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:42, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : :I personally find it to be kinda boring...-[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 20:35, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : Yes! This would make an awesome fight! I'd have a hard time deciding who to vote for. User:Dragonmaster kayla : : I'm STUMPED on who to vote for (bad pun intended, but you should hear Alec's "vine" pun from MOTHER 3. That is the most painful attempt at a joke I ever had to endure.) Portal-Kombat : : cant say Oni Dark Link : : How come my suggestions always win when I'm not the one suggesting them? ..... Solar flute : : I was originally neutral, but my opinion has changed. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 01:56, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Comments well it was this or The Mabe Village Shopkeeper vs. Ganondorf Dark Ridley 05:45, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :fair enough but i stand by my decesion (i spelled that wrong didn't i?)--Twilitlink 06:43, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::I get it.... but that would still be an interesting fight seeing as the Mabe Village Shopkeeper, though nameless, can kill link, no matter how much health or defenses he has, with a stream of lighting like that of Palpatine should Link steal anything. Dark Ridley 15:12, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Wow, many good suggestions so far! Kudos. --AuronKaizer( ) 07:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, there aren't any oppose votes yet. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:15, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Ah! I was thinking of posting Chicken vs. Pigs! Too bad for me. Mrs.MikauShadLink 12:00 22 February 2009 TY to whoever edited my posts, for some reason it wouldnt post the first ":" even tho I tried to edit it several timesDarkest-Link123 23:58, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Wow, three fights with 5 votes so far. Unless something happens in the next two days, I'm gonna have a tough time with next weeks fight. Sincerely Watcher I see two fights with 5 votes, Big Octo vs. Gyorg Pair and Orca vs. Rusl. Deku vs. Korok has 4 votes; 5 supports and 1 oppose equals 4 supports. I agree though, we really need to come up with some system for tie-breakers. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 05:39, 27 February 2009 (UTC) How about letting the wisest person on Zeldapedia decide tie-breakers? Dialask77 20:59, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Okay, Oni Dark Link, this one's yours. --AuronKaizer( ) 21:20, 27 February 2009 (UTC) We'd probably get into a wiki-wide argument about who is the "wisest". Besides, whether the person is wise or not, it's really not fair to put it into one person's hands. Regardless, Orca vs. Rusl is now winning, so if nobody votes, we'll have an even win. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:50, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I thought it was unanimous that I was the wisest? I mean seriously... XD Dialask77 22:57, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Not to say I don't think you're wise, but I hope you're joking..... ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ''' 23:36, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, hey everyone, chill out. It's obvious that the ''smartest person on this wiki should do this. I'll gladly do that. I'm kiding. In my opinion, we should break ties by how many oppose votes each one has. That's what I've typicly done in the past. Sincerely, Watcher